Camp Gin Chi
|-| Camp Gin Chi = Camp Gin Chi Camp Gin Chi belongs to Wings-of-Bloodfire. Thanks to ZzzSleepyCreeper for helping to develop the project. Rules and Guidelines :♢ Please read Pyrrhian Kami before applying. :♢ You must ask the creator of the kami if you can make a child of their god. They reserve the right to say no. :♢ The Camp Gin Chi universe takes place over many, many years, but the main storyline will be in the canon to post-canon eras. ::- This means there is no internet, electricity, or any modern technologies. :♢ Each demikami will be able to have ONE power from their kami parent, and its power will be greatly reduced to prevent OP characters. They will also be able to have one basic tribal ability (no animus, moonborn, fireborn, etc). ::- They will also be able to have one basic ability from their birth tribe, like fire-breathing, poisonous barb, ice breath, see underwater, etc. This does NOT include animus. :♢ Demikami can have some physical aspects of their appearance that looks like the deity, but will greatly look like their mortal parent. :♢ Demikami of the Progenitor class are CLOSED, as well as Taiyou gay. ''About the Camp :Camp Gin Chi is a semi-permanent residence for demikami, or half-mortal, half-god children. While the camp was originally founded before the Scorching, the main timeline are the canon through post-canon eras. Camp Gin Chi no longer exists in the Nightcry-verse, but kami and demikami still exist; they just no longer have a safe haven. Goals :The main goal of the camp is to protect young demikami from the pull of Izanami and the dangers of her yokai (explained more in Enemies) while preparing for the inevitable day she breaks free from her prison and wages war on the kami, effectively ripping Pyrrhia apart. :It is also important to teach young demikami about their heritage, including their godly ability and how to use it safely. Many times before arriving at the camp, they are not aware of their other parent and why they are being targeted by "monsters" yokai or plagued with ghoulish nightmares. Camp Gin Chi prides itself on building each student's strength of mind and strength of body to fight off Izanami's yokai and her nightmares. :Like any parent, Camp Gin Chi oftentimes raises these demikami dragonets and teenagers and try their best to instill a good character in each one. All members of Camp Gin Chi should be educated and able to take care of themselves by the time they reach full adulthood. Dragons rarely stay in the camp for their whole lives; once reaching adulthood and completing all education, they often reintegrate back into society using their chosen pathway (explained more in Education) for their occupation. Enemies :The main enemies of Camp Gin Chi and demikami alike all link back to Izanami, the mother of monsters, queen of nightmares, and goddess of all things malevolent. After being thrown into a dark pit, far beneath the earth where she can never leave, the goddess has been planning her revenge on the kami for centuries. Since she cannot leave Hellia, she lures mortals to her realm through her siren song and glamour of a loved one. If she touches them, the mortal will become a yokai (a demon / monster / child of Izanami). :These yokai range from mischievous to just plain horrible, all depending on their amounts of hatred and anger when they were still mortal. Some day, Izanami will break free of her prison and a war among the gods will commence and tear apart Pyrrhia; the camp is preparing for that day. :The camp's borders have a spell from Tengoku, king of gods, to prevent yokai, kami, and mortals from entering and leaving. The only dragons that have the power to enter and exit the camp at will are demikami. Roles :Head of the Camp ::♢ While the goddess Konton has been the head of the camp for a long time, she was not the original one when the camp was first founded. As the head of the camp, Konton has to deal with all the issues that arise and make sure the campers are safe from Izanami and her yokai. :Academic Instructors :Head of House :Campers Education System General Curriculum :The education at Camp Gin Chi is meant to strengthen demikami in a holistic manner, challenging each individual physically, mentally, and intellectually. Everyone is required to take a self-defense class as well as learn general weapon handling and basic healing. Demikami also train to take advantage of whatever ability they were born with, kami and tribal. :In addition to physical training, Camp Gin Chi also has a well-rounded academic education. These classes are mandatory, and usually take two to four years to complete, depending on how many classes they take at once. All general classes span one full year. ::♢ 2 YRS HISTORY [required: Pyrrhian History, Kami History] ::♢ 1 YR SCIENCE [options: Biology, Anatomy] ::♢ 1 YR MATH [options: Algebra, Geometry] ::♢ 2 YRS DRACONIAN [options: Grammar + Spelling, Literature, Speech, Scrollwriting] :Campers start these classes within the first year they arrive at the camp. There is no formal campus, but the library is a popular retreat for both instructors and students. :The schooling style can be best described as self-education under the guidance of the class teachers, and involves a fair amount of reading outside of instructional time. Students learn at their own pace, and there is no pressure to take all four subjects at once. Campers are expected to study together, tutor each other, and help younger students, especially if they have already completed the academic education. :Yet, in spite of the adaptability of the curriculum, students still joke among themselves to "pray to Jikan", as teens do. Pathways :The three pathways were created as not every demikami possesses natural strength or offensive abilities. While choosing a pathway is not mandatory, it is highly encouraged as it offers demikami purpose and a deeper, extracurricular education. The pathways rely on and support each other: they are not cliques, and rapport is expected between everyone regardless of their path. Campers are recommended to try out all three to see which they are most attuned to, and can practice with them even if they don't intend to pursue the discipline. :Warrior Pathway ::♢ Perhaps the most popular of the pathways. While every camper is taught to properly handle weapons, those in this program can further specialize into archery, swordsmanship, draconic martial arts, spearmanship (and other pole weapons), and classic claw-to-claw combat. They frequent the arena the most out of the three pathways. ::♢ This pathway is not just about killing, but more importantly discipline, respect, honor, and self-control. ::♢ Oftentimes, once a Warrior Pathway is completed and the camper is a full adult, they will reintegrate into society and join their respective tribal military. :Healer Pathway ::♢ Those in the Healer Pathway are taught to recognize useful fauna in the wild, to quickly and efficiently produce field medicine, and to treat all manners of ailments and wounds. They study both books and nature, and are given plenty of opportunities to practice in the real world… seeing as their classrooms are the medical huts by the arena. ::♢ They constantly strive to advance their knowledge, combing through the surrounding forests for substances of medical value and recording their observations. ::♢ Healers in Camp Gin Chi are easily accepted back into Pyrrhian society and are very valuable due to the amount of tribal scuffles and battles. :Smithery Pathway ::♢ Those in the Smithery Pathway are taught armor and weapon smithing, maintenance, and repair, applying the practices of metalsmithing, woodworking, and masonry. ::♢ The work is demanding, but rewarding: no pathway can better temper its students through trial and error, and students soon learn that smithery becomes their medium of self-expression — there are endless ways to embellish their creations, if their patience is willing. ::♢ Blacksmiths (and other forms of the craft) are also incredibly valued both in the camp and in the outside world. In the camp, those in the smithing program oftentimes sell their work (and make a lot of drakkens doing it, which is split between the crafter and the camp's resources), while smiths in Pyrrhia are sought after for their armory skills, especially during wartorn times. Library :The library was established long ago as an archive of philosophical texts and historical accounts describing the kami in early Pyrrhia. Today, its collection is much more diverse, housing scrolls, codices, poetry, literature, and even stone tablets from antiquity. The library is organized with wooden shelves by topic and is directed by Ginseng. :It's asked of the campers to keep their volume low and to take all fights outside as to not damage or disorganize the library.. Life at Camp Entering + Exiting :The camp itself is protected by an ancient, yet powerful, spell from the god Tengoku when the camp was originally created. This spell is around the perimeter of the camp boundaries and prevents any being that is not demikami with kami blood, no matter the percentage from entering or exiting the camp. Kami cannot enter the boundary either, unless Tengoku alters the spell (which he did to allow Konton to enter when she was banished). Funding :All of Pyrrhia uses the drakken currency, which consists of coins of varying size and precious metals (copper, silver, gold). However, trading items is still a common form of currency across the continent. :The camp program funds itself mainly through the smithery program and donations from previous camp members that have since reintegrated into society. The smithery program creates many unique and beautiful artifacts from various materials, including wood, metal, and even clay, and sell these items to provide money for themselves and the camp (the money is split about 70/30, with 70% going to the artist and the rest going to the camp). The camp also sometimes sells crops and healing plants if there are extras. :Duskmoth is the dragon in charge of all trading and negotiations, while Catfish also deals with trading and selling. These two were strategically chosen for this task, since Duskmoth is the son of Ai and has the sirentongue ability, allowing him to persuade others to buy / trade with him with little difficulty; Catfish is the son of Donyoku, the god of wealth and luck, so favorable outcomes usually happen with him around. Sports & Recreation :There is always time for fun and leisure at the camp. Like-minded campers have formed clubs pursuing their hobbies, and there is even rumored to be a secret society, though this has never been confirmed. :Sports and games are a significant pastime for many. Campers often form competitive teams against each other in activities such as volleyball, or challenge each other in sparring or archery. Others prefer more independent or relaxing ventures, like swimming, exploring, or hanging out. Living Quarters :Each dormitory, or "cabin", is built in a washitsu-type architecture, with a large, open main area with sliding doors and screens. The main area is the largest in the dormitory and has pelts on the floor, a wooden table, shelves filled with scrolls and knick-knacks, and some basic games (like chess). In the center of the main area, there is a tokonoma, or an alcove dedicated to tributes and decorations to the dormitory's respective kami. :The dormitories are two floors, with no basement, but are rather big with expansive floor plans (especially for kami that are prone to having large families). Many of the bedrooms are on the second floor, with two nests of pelts and shelf space for personal items; each camper will have a roommate unless there is an odd number. :The head of house has a room on the first floor, closest to the main area for easy access, and are allowed to live alone. |-| Worldbuilding = The Island map graphic here Environment Beaches History Demikami :Not all demikami are fortunate enough to be brought to or find their way to Camp Gin Chi, but being left in the mortal world without help and knowledge of themselves and their heritage can be detrimental and fatal. Many young demikami who live outside of the camp do not reach adulthood. Camp Gin Chi :House of Izanami ::♕ Kazeki: IceWing m, scout :House of Jikan ::♕ Antilipsi: NightWing f :House of Konton ::♕ n/a :House of Tengoku ::♕ Elysian: SkyWing m, scout :House of Shi ::♕ Wendigo: NightWing f ::♢ Dusk’s Keen: TempestWing m ::♢ Hebi: SkyWing f :House of Chikyuu ::♕ Aztec: LightWing m, head of Smithery Pathway ::♢ Grotto: HiveWing/DeathWing m :House of Kasai ::♕ Kasaisuke: SeaWing f, scout ::♢ Nobi: LeafWing m ::♢ Moyasu: SkyWing f :House of Mizu ::♕ Fukahire: SeaWing m, academic instructor ::♢ Dancing Clouds: DeathWing f, academic instructor ::♢ Kaui: SeaWing/SkyWing f ::♢ Reisui: IceWing nb ::♢ Moya: IceWing/SkyWing nb :House of Kuuki ::♕ Hurricane: SkyWing m, scout ::♢ Kaze: IceWing f ::♢ Torryn: SkyWing/SandWing m ::♢ Asuga: TempestWing nb :House of Taiyou ::♕ n/a :House of Tsuki ::♕ Seiza: IceWing f :House of Ai ::♕ Kanashi: SkyWing f, academic instructor ::♢ Duskmoth: SandWing m, trades + negotiations ::♢ Jonetsu: SkyWing f ::♢ Mihr: RainWing f ::♢ Mochi: IceWing/SilkWing f :House of Azamuku ::♕ Gin: IceWing m, academic instructor ::♢ Jaya: IceWing/SkyWing f ::♢ Megumi: RainWing m :House of Chouwa ::♕ Shomei: SeaWing m ::♢ Namazu: SeaWing f :House of Donyoku ::♕ Nashion: IceWing/NightWing f ::♢ Catfish: MudWing m, chef + trades ::♢ Gorudo: MudWing f ::♢ Ozzymadias: SandWing m :House of Fukushuu ::♕ Horitsu: SandWing m :House of Raitoningu ::♕ Raiu: SeaWing/NightWing f :House of Sandaa ::♕ Epicenter: TempestWing m :House of Sensou ::♕ Titanoboa: SandWing m, head of Warrior Pathway ::♢ Atlas: SeaWing m ::♢ Azayaka: IceWing f ::♢ Torrefy: SkyWing/MudWing m ::♢ Kinpaku: SkyWing m :House of Shizen ::♕ Flowertender: DriftWing f, head of Healer Pathway ::♢ Dapple: RainWing f, chef + gardener ::♢ Hana: RainWing/SeaWing f ::♢ Herbst: LeafWing f ::♢ Shida: RainWing f ::♢ Entity: SkyWing nb :House of Toru ::♕ Ran: IceWing f ::♢ Toshiro: IceWing m (son of Ran and Gin; has Azamuku + Toru blood) Outside World ::♢ Farukan: AviWing m, son of Fukushuu ♕ = Head of House Category:Content (Wings-of-Bloodfire) Category:Places Category:Groups Category:Alternate Universes